


Merry Christmas from the Bodt-Kirschtein family

by artsmsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family, M/M, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsmsh/pseuds/artsmsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Jean and Marco have christmas together, and i guess with rings on their fingers and the same last name it makes this Christmas all the more special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas from the Bodt-Kirschtein family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khanadee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanadee/gifts).



http://s1190.photobucket.com/user/jmgiftexchange/media/Gifts-Artwork/11_artsmsh_for_116_iceykk-chan_zpsesoc579w.jpg.html


End file.
